bhbsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vorce Avarcian
Vorce is the aged and battle-hardened veteran in the book, Calm Silence. He is unpredictable, snide and very selfish. Personality and Traits An incredibly selfish and self-centered man, Vorce is all about himself and creating opportunity for himself. Calculating and conniving, Vorce viciously finds a way to get whatever he wants. Despite his bottomless desire for material things, he doesn't resort to petty crimes or simple muggings - he knows those kinds of things only get you so far and he needs more than that. To that end Vorce enlisted in the military to gain experience with weaponry and to be lisenced to use a gun. His personal hygiene is terrible as he cares little for his own personal appearance. Dirty and shoddy is his standard look, and his dirty blond hair is ratted and constantly tussled. Despite his personal vices, he is incredibly skilled with firearms and continually brushes up on his skills to ensure that he can always earn his pay. Vorce finds the underworld of GOV is his home, and to that end he'll do anything to exploit it to his ends. Motives Vorce's motives have always been for himself. If he is doing something for someone else it is because he's either getting paid for it, or there is something else in it for him. Vorce's motives have always been selfish because of his desires to advance his own place. Though, dispite how selfish he is, he does not back stab those he is helping. It isn't professional to burn bridges to get ahead. As for his motives for being with the group, he says that the pay is good, and getting at Tala's voluptuous body may or may not be part of his reasons. Relationships Vorce's wife, Laura was the only meaningful person in his life. They were both very crooked people and loved material possessions. Through a stroke of terrible luck, he shot and killed her. His time with the Professionals has given Vorce a huge amount of contacts and informants that he can go to at any time. Vorce's ability is so well known that it has him being sought out by various clientele looking for his services. Vorce covets Tala and tries to toy with her at every opportunity. While Tala plays along only to keep him in line, Vorce's attempts to woo her could be easily seen as in earnest, despite the massive age gap. Backstory Dirty. Lewd. Old. Insensitive. Petulant. Selfish. Greedy. Sarcastic. Professional. Every one of these is an accurate description of Vorce Avarcian, mercenary for hire. Well beyond middle age, Vorce is a heavily experienced combatant well-versed in a wide array of ranged weaponry. Vorce first started his life as a simple youngster with simple parents. They went to Factories as GOV told them to, ate what GOV told them to, wore what GOV told them to, and wasted their lives away as GOV told them to. He loved the sweeter things in life, as very early on he was chasing girls and demanding objects to own. Vorce’s selfishness was apparent; but after a long day of standing in a line putting parts together to make something that you don’t understand, who has time to put their own child in line? Yearning for something that could move him past the foreseeable routine that he would inherit, he enlisted himself in the GOV military as soon as he was able. There he was taught how to handle a gun, how to deal with rowdy civilians, and how to use the pay they’d give him. Money was a rare concept for Vorce - every now and then his mother or father would have a few Govreigns burning a hole in their pockets - so he was more than eager to find out what it was that was so great about money and how he could make more of it. Turns out it’s simple - having something that GOV wants was a great way to make money. Certain kinds of women like money. Money also lets you get neat toys and other cool guns. The connection to Vorce was obvious; get more money and you can get more things. It sure beat whatever it was his parents did. All he had to do was come up with something GOV wanted and he’d be rollin’ in the ‘Rins. Staying in the military wasn’t going to get him what he wanted - too many rules that conflicted with his interests. Regardless, what he picked up in there was too useful to pass up, so he worked hard and did as best as he could. His attitude to it all was surprisingly chaotic - during training sessions he would do as he was told, but once he left the eyes of GOV’s military his demeanor shifted into a wild boy, hungry for excitement and entertainment. Drinks and women were his tastes, and he had a large palette. There never could be enough for him. Enter Laura, a woman with the same hunger as him, and the two hit it off. They both loved money and they both entered the military to get more of it. There were no other options available to them. This was the only way. Eventually they ditched the military and married each other on the same day - surprisingly Vorce lost his womanizing habit as soon as he met her. Perhaps it was out of a recognition that she was as good as he was going to get and wanted to keep her, or perhaps it was because she could handle a Brigand like no one else. They decided to operate on their own afterward, each offering their services to GOV as freelancers rather than military brats. Regardless of their current position, GOV could always use bodies for operations - there was no need to be picky on whether they were in the military or not. Everything came from GOV, so what challenge could they possibly make? That challenge was created a short time later by a man named Carson, who with the help of a few others created a team of skilled murderers for hire. Labeling themselves as the Professionals, they presented their now organized services to GOV, which GOV gladly accepted. Specialists were always in demand, and each one of the Professionals was specialized. Vorce saw opportunity in long range weapons, immediately settling in with the large bulk of the Highwayman, a heavy but precise sniper rifle. Garnering the nickname of “Straight”, Vorce put a bullet wherever you told him to, regardless of circumstances, as long as the pay was good. Hundreds of men, women and children ended up on the receiving end of his scope. Life carried on throughout the years. Vorce and Laura never worked together but they were never alone. They made and spent a lot of money, never happy with what they had, always consuming, always looking for more excitement. Fortunately Vorce never had a problem with any of this. Then a day comes where it all goes downhill. What is one to do when you get beaten by a huge man who never talks and you accidentally shoot your own wife instead of the target because she appeared in front of the target after you pulled the trigger? Swear off shooting guns. It’s not easy to commit to something that quick, but Vorce is a man of his word when it comes to himself. If you can’t tell the truth to yourself then what kind of man are you? He then encounters the target he was going to kill that day. She was a stunningly beautiful young girl, full of life and energy, excited to take down GOV. With his wife dead and only himself to blame, he lustfully accepts her offer to help her break the regime apart. Don’t confuse his act of going up against GOV as a turn from the dark side - his reasons for joining are purely selfish in mind. If the girl didn’t have the impressive breast size or long blonde hair he probably would have beat her senseless. Of course, he’s not on the cheap, either. He needs his pay. There’s standards, you know. You have to stick to the standards. It’s all about being a professional. Biography Category:Calm Silence Category:Characters Category:Neutral / Undetermined Category:Professionals